


Father and son

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: When Edward can’t sleep, his father comes to the rescue.





	Father and son

Fotheringhay Castle  
August 1447

It was dark, very, very dark. A gentle breeze came through the window. Summer was here, and it was stifling. That was why he had been so unable to sleep. That was why he now laughed a little too loudly as the dog tickled his face with its tongue as he sat on the rush covered floor. “Bo.” He whispered, tickling the dog behind its ear as he had ceased doing before the creature had licked his face. 

Bo kicked his legs. Rolling onto his back, panting. “Daft dog.” Edward whispered, scratching the dogs stomach. He fell silent then. Unmoving as he heard Edmund shift in the bed. “Edward?” His brother whispered weakly. 

He had been sick for days, a stomach sickness their physician called it. Nothing to worry about, just a discomfort all four year olds must endure. Whatever, Edmund rolled back over and soon was snoring. 

“You’ll get me into trouble Bo.” Edward whispered. “Waking my brother up, you’ll get me into trouble. Especially if I wake Madam Anne-“ his skin turned to ice as he heard the voice. He jumped up onto the bed, head on the pillow. 

“You’ll get yourself into trouble Edward Plantagenet.” His father spoke, finding his body as the child struggled into bed. “Got you.” Edward feigned a sleepy groan, though in truth he was exhausted. “Don’t you pretend you were asleep now. I have a witness at me knee who says you weren’t.”

“Bo.” Edward whispered. “Go away.” 

Richard of York laughed quietly, kissed his sons head. “You can’t sleep?” Edward just shook his head. “Come along then. We shouldn’t wake Edmund.”

“No.” Edward whispered, resting his head against his father’s chest as Richard of York carried him. The tapping of claws the only proof Bo followed until they reached the light filled halls, and the dog was clearly visible, padding along behind them, tail wagging. 

Edward grinned. He loved dogs above all. They did not care for anything, did not care of your age. They did not care if you did something wrong, as long as you gave them food and threw the ball. 

Both requests were ones Edward was, indeed, happy to comply with. 

“It is too hot to sleep.” Edmund mused. “And Edmund has a stomach sickness, I could not stand the retching. I was never sick like that.” York stroked his hair, kissing his head. 

“We all have been. It does happen.” 

“Not to me it doesn’t.” Edward spoke proudly. Piping down a little. “Mostly though? It is too hot.” 

“Then let us cool you down.” York smiled, opening the door to the Bailey, leaving the warmth of the castle halls and into the cold night. “You must let me know if you get too cold. You are only in your night dress.” Edward looked over himself, sighed. He frowned as Bo picked up a rope ball, dropped it and barked. 

“He wants to play.” Edward spoke, wriggling to get free of his father’s grasp. The dog jumped up and down as Edward approached the ball. “Come on then Bo.” The dog crouched down on all fours, preparing for the child to throw the ball. He charged off as the ball shot into the air. 

“You really love that dog.”

“He really loves me.” Edward sat on the steps. “Are you too hot too?” Edward looked to his father. 

“Too hot? Why can I not sleep? I wanted to check on your brother, but you were awake you little brat.” Edward grinned as his father moved up to him, bringing him under one arm. “You know, it is alright to not be able to sleep when your brother is sick.” Edward only nodded, smiling as Bo returned the ball, he threw it again. “Bloody dog. He gets more of your love than I do.”

“No.” Edward shook his head, hugging the dog as it came back. 

“I’m glad you love him. He was worth the investment.” 

“Edmund adores him.” Edward shook his head. “Because he licks faces. Edmund finds it funny.” 

“I suppose it is.” York smiled, ruffling the boys hair. 

“Oi!” Edward laughed, straightening his hair. “I don’t like it.” He rested his head against his father’s shoulder, eyes closing of their own accord. 

“Come on lad.” York smiled, picking Edward up. “Bo! Come!” York looked down, saw the boys eyes closed. “Oh Edward.” The boy sighed, moved. “Come then, let’s get you to bed.” He walked, through the halls, smiling as the child in his arms twitched in his sleep. He put the child on the bed placing the sheets back over the boy, kissing his forehead as he snored lightly.


End file.
